UTAU wiki:Sandbox/Collective UTAUloids
REMINDERS#Groups to be added must at least have a work in progress UTAUloid, and of course, must be related to UTAU. #The group MUST have a website, wiki or blog that shows insight to their activities, and should be linked. #The group must not be involved in using voicebanks contrary to the usage rules of UTAU. This means groups that use voices from existing commercial voice synthesis softwares must not be listed. #All entry removals must be explained, or they will be treated as vandalism. In addition, vandalism is not tolerated in this wiki. Disputes, complaints and suggestions should be directed to the talk page. Some groups may develop and release UTAUloids under one package branding, involving a small circle of people or a whole community such as those from message boards. PSS (Project Sing Song) and SRSloids are the most well-known examples of these. PSS (Project Sing Song) ---- PSS is an organization that was created to demonstrate a collection of special UTAU characters''.'' Owned and operated by Kitsunojo and mx, they were the first to design a group to distribute high-quality UTAU voicebanks. This project was started in the spring of 2008. The Characters created by PSS 'are called "'UTAUpss" (not to be confused by the organization's name '''PSS) as stated in Kitsunojo's 'video announcement' found on youtube and the official PSS website. :'''Series 1; Ishimaru Michiyo (石丸ミチヨ) and Sakuwatari Chiyo (朔渡チヨ)- and Jokaloid series; Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ). For more information, History of PSS and for contacting reasons, it is suggested that you visit the offical Project Sing Song site here. For English users, there is an offical Wikia for PSS. Offical UTAUPSS Wikia PROJECTMONOCHROME ---- PROJECTMONOCHROMEis a group of three people who wanted to make music, and to see who UTAU works, and how far hey can get with it. So far, the group has released two:The calm, collected Saigone Mato, and the cheery and happy Izumine Lalika. 'SRSloids' ---- SRSloids are UTAUloids voiced/made by SingingRobotStalker. Her label was first out in the month of March, after PSS; it was not inspired by PSS, however, and the name was simply a punny mix of "SRS" and "Vocaloids". This project started in winter of 2008, but did not start being promoted until early 2009. SRS was the second collective group to release high-quality voicebanks. Soon after UtauPSS and SRSloids labels came around, label-making grew very popular, and many groups put "-loids" in their names. The official wiki of SRSloids may be reached here, and the official site is here. 'ReVoiceLoid' ---- Revoiceloid is a set of newly made UTAUloids which look like vocaloids and were created by Onaneko in DeviantArt with Hazeruko. Their UTAU voicebanks are still in development as they are still searching for people who want to create a voicebank for ReVoiceLoids. ReVoiceLoid was released around December 2008. Their have 4 UTAU voicebanks that have been voiced: Ayane Wakana, Hiirone Ryo, Kanon Mao and Naraune Hibiki. This is their main site in Wikia, Official ReVoiceLoid Wikia 'Utau Kone Series' ---- Utau Kone Series started when Kone Hana was created but now there is a Utau Kone Series website. The UTAU voicebanks include Kone Hana, Kone Hanataro, and Kone Niirokitsune. These UTAU voicebanks are fairly new. They were released sometime early April - Late May. You can check it out at Utaukoneseries.com 'Project UTAU XYZ' ---- Project UTAU XYZ is an UTAU project started by mystsaphyr on YouTube. Each UTAUloid in the project has a specific ID: Utaus marked with an X (such as Kikyuune Aiko - 0X) are voiced and configured by Myst. Utaus with a Y (such as Mathieu Rosaire - 0Y) are voiced by others but configured/maintained primarily by Myst, and Utaus marked with a Z (such as Ariella - 5Z) are affiliated to UTAU XYZ but are owned and maintained by other users. UTAU XYZ encourages the creaton of Utaus of different nationalities. Visit the project UTAU XYZ youtube. 'V2ULoids and Project Vocalize' ---- V2U or Vocaruid/Vocaroid/Utauroid is a project created by Hankyou. Vocaruid meaning kind/class or like (found in her dictionary) a Vocaloid but is not a vocaloid, but an Utauloid/Utauroid or somehow trying to be like a vocaloid by just changing Voca"Roid" to Voca"Ruid". Its possible for them to have a vocaloid config and have an utau voice bank at the same time. First of the Vocaroid/Vocaruid/Utauroid series is Teru Tatsune which has a voice config from luka and will have an UTAU voicebank soon. It was created around Sept-Oct of 2008 Vocaruid in Free Webs, Vocaruid Free Webs Vocaruid Wikia (is currently in construction), Vocaruid Wikia ---- Project Vocalize Utau's made by Hankyou of DeviantArt. These utau's are classified as Karaloids or Nijiloids also known as Colorloids or Rainbowloids. They comprise of Nagori Setsuna & Anya Kyuumune. They are arranged as a rainbow colors plus black, grey & white. 'Skyloids' ---- Skyloids are UTAUloids created by SkyIsland (koorima1 on YouTube). Skyloid's website can be found here. 'Electronic Voice' ---- Electronic Voice is a line of UTAU voicebanks created also by HatsuneMikuVocaloid2. It is a closed group that is not accepting members. All of the voices are created from FL-Studio. 'MCloids' ---- MCloids are a series of UTAUloids created by Inuyashacatlover. They speak at least two languages or more. Based on that rule, and also the fact that each UTAUloid comes from a different country, the name of the series was decided to be "MultiCultural-loids." Other sources indicate that the other reason for this name is because of the country the creator lives in. This series currently includes Injune Midori and another UTAUloid that has not been revealed yet. The creator made this series hoping to promote the creation of bilingual/multilingual UTAUloids and UTAUloids from different cultures. 'PCloids' ---- UTAU voicebanks made by HappyDesu1 on YouTube made of Microsoft voices. Such as Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Mike, etc. The only complete voicebank so far is Mikone Samu (巫音サ ). Downloadable through his Meltdown video. You can download the updated version through his update video for a limited time. 2-3 weeks, then the link will be shut down. 'POLYGLOID' ---- POLYGLOID is a group (currently at 3, consisting of Orochi Herman, Miss Nellie and Nauko Oblivion) focusing on multilingualism in voice banks in both VOCALOID and UTAU; it is also a series of multilingual voicebanks for both VOCALOID and UTAU. Founded by Orochi Herman, the objective is to instill awareness of both programs and promoting their usage, going beyond the conventional Japanese language vocalization, as well as helping people use both programs effectively. This was started with the release of the first character derived from Miku, Riza Sotone. The UTAUcentric division of the group is called POLYGLOID-UG. The group will release an UTAU voicebank soon demonstrating these capabilities starting with the future 2nd release, Bonnie and Clyde Sotone, and will simultaneously introduce a new recording standard for UTAU voicebanks. The website, currently being updated, is located here. Current Releases: * Riza Sotone Future Releases: * Bonnie and Clyde Sotone (Under testing) * Paciano Sotone (Scheduled for recording) * Nagori Setsuna POLYGLOID (For scheduling) * Paciano Sotone Renzoku (For scheduling) * Another Riza Sotone (Proposal stage) 'The Rainbow UTAU' ---- The Rainbow UTAUloid Project is a line of UTAUloids by Haloheroine. {C {C {C {C}They, unlike the other Rainbow UTAU Project, are called Rainbow because they are all homosexual. {C {C {C {C}Each UTAUloid is designed with a genre in mind, and multiple Voice Banks may be made, with different sounds, to try and match them and their genre. All UTAUloids are bilingual. There are 5 planned UTAUloids in the Project, two male (Hayao Misakura and Jarred Hananome) and three female (Halo and two others; no names yet). Haloheroine is the only person working on the project so far. The blog can be found here:http://utaucream.wordpress.com/ 'Crystalic UTAUs' ---- Crystalic Utaus is a line of UTAUs that originated by a group of friends deciding to make their own UTAUs. The Crystalic UTAUs are divided into 'Original Family', which includes the released Mai Furuutone and Senmatsu, and the 'Crystalic Minerals' which are UTAUs based off minerals and crystals. Due to the jump in number of voicebanks appearing for both Crystalic Minerals and Original Family, the former Crystalic UTAU website is being revamped in order to suit all the profiles it will contain. The CrystalicUTAU blog hosts all updates regarding CrystalicUTAU. Voicebank links will only be available through CrystalicUTAU profiles. CrystalicUTAU blog CrystalicUTAU profiles and voicebank information 'Flowerloids' ---- UTAUs named after a flower. They all have some kind of mental/personality disorder. Flowerloid originated from ZOMGChula of deviantart/WannabeUtau of youtube. So far, the only announce Flowerloid is Ran Fukusune (a WIP Utauloid), but there is a second to come. Website is here: http://flowerloids.wordpress.com/ 'CANFPOID' ---- Serie of UTAUloids created and voiced by Catarsis. There's one CANFPOID released (Katarina Sokkyoune) and others that are currently WIPs (CN-L4 lopho, DADAchan and Sayén Rayén). Probably Catarsis will be the programmer of other UTAUloids, but these don't will be CANFPOIDs, because they'll come from other voice sources. (For example, Elemento Ilabaca) 'Project ROBOloid' ---- A new series of UTAU coming from Saudi Arabia. ROBOloid UTAU are all WIP, and voice banks near completion are Mono Chrome, Fuyune Hikari and Fuyune Kaoru. The first 3 UTAU; Mono Chrome and the Fuyune twins are voiced by StuffisCool3blah and the official wiki containing information prior to their release can be found here. Project ROBOloid aims to complete 5 UTAU, the remaining two have no name and only one has a confirmed concept art. ROBOloid is the follow up of another UTAU created by StuffisCool3blah, Kuroi Megane, (voice samples can be found here and here).(NOTE:this UTAUloid project is not to be confused with Roboloids.Roboloids are pitchyloids with robotic voices,but ROBOloids have a real voicebank with real providers.) 'project MAVloid' ---- This is a series of mixed characters created by Rasberry-Hearted of different programs, including mainly of UTAU and VOCALOID. Many of these characters are WIP "prototypes" and have yet to have updated biographies. Each member of MAVloid has their own specific name and attire; the name must have only two syllables and at least one "l" in their name, as well as a type of coat with the imprinted logo. Many of these characters are male, and the "mascot" of MAVloid is "KYOUNE". The website is currently under construction and it can be visited here for more information. 'UTAU NotesProject' ---- This project hosts more than 1 UTAU series.There are 2 running projects in this project:SANloid and Fiestaloid.You can view the site here. 'MONOloid' ---- MONOloid is a group created by aeruko. MONOloid is a series that supports any members from overseas. MONOloid are stamped at the UTAU's clothing in a different type "M0N0(number)" example: M0N01, M it stands for model. 0 stands for the model number and it can't be change. N stands for number. 0 stands for the number which can be change into any number that has not be taken. Kaeru Kowairo, Taezu Kowairo, Yuna Kion, Nami Utaune, Kuru Utaune and NAZ are UTAUs from Malaysia while Meru Utaka and HiTori are UTAUs from Japan. BASTARDloid Project A group of UTAUloids created by the Spanish producer and dubber group Lazy Bastards. At the moment, they have released several voice banks and have some in development stage. Haru Shonta Kenbara Aki Nathara Moguri Arura Michael: Currently in development *Project Misuteiko (Provisional name): Currently in development iNFiNiTOiDs The iNFiNiTOiDs are a group of UTAUs all voiced by Brett-B, AKA Brynnabin of Youtube, all of them (with the exception of the first, whom is a selfy UTAU) based off of characters from the Cult Classic cartoon "INVADER ZiM" made with not ripping audio from the show, but using amateur impressions of the character! UTAUs (in order) *Makame Buretto *Memuburein Dibbu *Inbeida Jimu *Take Murusaki (coming soon) *Take Akai (coming soon) *GiR (coming soon) The blog is here , along with the official tumblr page , the four Youtube accounts, Brynnabin , MemubureinDibbu , InbeidaJimu , and AkaiMurusaki, the Deviantart pages Brynnathehedgehogplz , MemubureinDibbu , InbeidaJimu , Akai-Murusaki , and finally, the Twitter accounts InvaderBuretto , MemubureinDibbu , InbeidaJimu , and Akai_Murusaki . UTAU Communities A very large group of characters who joined together. A community comprises of a group amounting to more than 8 members. Because the list of characters may continue forever, the finished project seems distant. UTAU-Dreams ---- UTAU-Dreams ia a collection of many different UTAUs who openly choose to join and have their UTAU on the special "list of UTAUs." UTAU-Dreams was made to help users create or improve new or already existing UTAUs. UTAU-Dreams website: here. Project UTAYIKALOID A project dedicated to making fail version of the UTAUloids run by two people only. Project article: Failed UTAUloids - Project UTAYIKALOID Go to Fail UTAUloids for a list of other fanmade fail UTAUloids that are not in the project. Project Elemental Vocaloids ---- These UTAUloids will represent each element. Their voice will not have any kind of settings. A project which is run by only one person, which is BoA. execute. There are going to be six UTAUloids for this project. Voice donors: Wayu Hyoune （氷音ワユ）, the aqua UTAUloid (Finished) : BoA. execute Wafu Morine （森音ワフ）, the nature UTAUloid (Finished voicebank, but no song yet) : The Waffleking12 Tai Enne （炎音タイ）, the fire UTAUloid : To be voiced by 15110751 Hika Denne （電音ヒカ）, the electric UTAUloid : To be voiced by Ainrana Reru Yorune （夜音レル）, the shadow UTAUloid: To be voiced by BoA. execute Lai Koune （光音ライ）, the light UTAUloid: To be voiced by BoA. execute FRAloids They are the French UTAUloids made by kevinp9568. They will speak 3 or 4 languages:Japanese, English, French and German they have a site: FRAloids The Paraloids A brand of UTAUloids by MaddiTheBunneh on DeviantArt. So far, the series consists of the following - Hantai Shaine - voiced by Madison J. Shosan Yunibasaru - voiced by Emster A•li - voiced by Emster Yumi Torine - Emster The name 'Paraoid' derives from 'Parody' and 'Android', similar to VOCALOID. HEARTloid Project HEARTloid Project creates multilingual UTAUloids from Dutch voicesources. All designs and configurations are being done by RakuenIvy/HeartlessIvy. So far, the HEARTloid series excists of: Eri Utaune (voiced by HeartlessIvy) Yuugure Shunka (voiced by HeartlessIvy) Yoake Shunka (voiced by NeroShiokami) More HEARTloids are planned. The Official HEARTloid Site: HEARTloid Project Danceloid Poject(beta) The Danceloids A brand of UTAUloids by Mania211 on DeviantArt and Blademax23. So far, the series is Utau's songs along with the program MMD- Ami Ichigawa voice by Nekoloid2,is changed for the Mania211 voice Yumi Ichigawa Voice by Maria Kimi Ichigawa Voice by Maria (edited fron Yumi Ichigawa) Sonia Melody voice by soniaP ESPloid Project ﻿The ESPloid project is a group of UTAUloids created by EspeonLady and currently features five UTAUloids, three being voicebanks, two rendered by pitch-manipulation. They are planned to be eventually multilingual and use VCV voicebanks, along with possible voicebank appends/extents. Fukai, Fukasa and Anti-Fukai were voiced by EspeonLady. Taiyo and Taiya Inune were voiced and co-created by Charzinicor/Tobogain. There's a possibility for more ESPloids to be released. Their current website is here. Fukai Nekone - English, Latin, Japanese, Upcoming French and VCV voicebanks Taiyo Inune - Japanese, Upcoming English Voicebank Fukasa Nekone - Japanese, upcoming French and English Voicebanks Anti-Fukai - (g-20 to Fukai Nekone's voicebank) Taiya Inune - (g-25 to Taiyo Inune's voicebank) YuKai UTAU Productions / YuKaiLoid The YuKai UTAU Productions or the "YuKailoids" were created by KaiSuki and nekodoru, in december 2010, Iak and Ouy YuKai being the first ones getting a real voicebank. *'Official Site:' http://yukaiutau.wikia.com/wiki/YuKai_UTAU_Productions_Wiki *'KaiSuki YouTube:' http://www.youtube.com/user/KaiSuki *'nekodoru YouTube:' http://www.youtube.com/user/nekodoru *'FanPage:' http://yukaiutauproductions.deviantart.com/ PurUtau / Purutau (formerly Puruloid) 2011 The Purutaus were introduced in 2010 when Purufufuru uploaded a video with Kimiko Hidene singing. Purutau consists of UTAUs voiced by Purufufuru/Puru, all of them also designed and configured by him. She started UTAU in the fall of 2010, making him the first Swedish UTAU "producer"/maker. All of the voicebanks are available for download on the official website. Voicebanks are still being updated by the creator, and regular updates are posted on YouTube and Twitter. *'Official Site:' http://purutau.blogspot.com *'KaiSuki YouTube:'http://www.youtube.com/user/Purufufuru http://www.youtube.com/user/Purufufuru AKU-MAloids A group of avid vocaloid and utauloid fans who met up in a game, decided to create a group to represent themselves as well. The AKU-MAloids were introduced into the cyberworld in Summer 2011. The idea of AKU-MAloids originated from OTONE ARIA's creator Aria , where the OC characters would be called AKU-MAloids. Sometime in Autumn, Aria decided to pick up UTAULOID to make her OC sing. Thus OTONE ARIA entered the UTAUs. Inspired to join her, LUNA AKIMINE's creator LYRIE joined in and turned her OC into an UTAU as well. Their official blog can be found here. Their facebook group and updates can be found in the blog as well AKU-MAloids that are an UTAULOID *'A-01 OTONE ARIA ' *'A-67 LUNA AKIMINE ' AKU-MALOID that are not an UTAULOID (may join in) *'Tim and Kim' *'Lita' *'Ayasume Rumine' *'SOLA AKIMINE' *'LYRIE AKIMINE' *'Negaune Aria' Voicebanks can be found on their respective utau.wikis Studio12 A group swedish UTAUmakers, who is relativity new in this. They work on allot of Prodjects, and they only have one complete voicebank who is semed to be released 8/12-11. Finnished voicebanks: Kurai Tenshine act1 JPN (released 8/12-11. However, the creators has released a pre-release) Prodjects: *'Puramu Kudamono' *'Yoshi Pandane' *'Rei & Tei Museine' *'Meri Kurisumasu' *'Yosei Akuma' *'Ichigo Yumene' *'Cheri Yumene' *'Ringo Yumene' *'Hana & Hano Yumene' *'Zebra' etc. ' 'USloids A group of USA UTAUmakers. They have an official site. http://usloid.webs.com/ Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU oversea